ringwardfandomcom-20200214-history
Houses of Capala Calor
Fenix Estella (Splintered Phoenix) Family The House of the monarchy of Capala Calor dating back nearly four hundred years in an unbroken line. The brother of the late King Jaume III, the ex-military man Duilio, has ruled the country as Prince Regent since the previous King's assassination in 397. The Crown Prince Dionis will come of age in the spring of the year 400. (notables: Crown Prince Dionis, Prince Regent Duilio) Estornell Coronada (Crowned Starling) (notables: Vizier Iker) Cérvol Flota (Fleet Deer) A House of El Dit Salada and the Red Steppes with a nomadic tradition of raiding, slaving, and battling rival Houses for predominance upon the Steppes. They have historically avoided the political entanglements of the city, and their brief flirtation with pre-eminence in El Dit Salada in late 398/early 399 has left many of the family's leading figures dead or missing. (notables: Haizea, Matai, Patxi) Cavall Tempesta (Storm Horse) The ruling House of El Dit Salada until the succession crisis of 399. With all known claimants to the bloodline of the Storm Horses dead, the House is presumed to be at an end. (notables: Aitor, Argider) Esclau de Pell (Skinned Slave) An old slaving House in El Dit Salada, now defunct after the succession crisis of 399. Its lord, Ander, had a long-running affair with the wife of Aitor, the city's ruler. (notables: Ander) Escorpi que Brillia (Brilliant Scorpion) Mussol Savi (Wise Owl) A House of middling importance in El Dit Salada before Balendin ingratiated himself to the Storm Horses and managed to arrange a marriage between his daughter and Argider, the then heir to El Dit Salada. Taking advantage of the chaos caused by the wildling incursion into the city, his daughter Delfina was able to wrestle control of the city in the aftermath. (notables: Balendin, Delfina, Felix) Papallona del Ferro (Iron Butterfly) Ginueu Astut (Sly Fox) The hereditary city guard of El Dit Salada, a House sworn to serve the city's rulers. The former head of the House, Sendoa, was killed during the fighting of the 399 succession crisi and his twin children went missing shortly after. The House is currently headed by a former officer named Roser, who was first among the Sly Foxes to swear loyalty to Delfina and her House. (notables: Sendoa, Irati, Itzal, Roser) Arna D'espera (Waiting Moth) The household head of the Waiting Moths rules the southern Bladed Isle city of Ilaboca as Steward, a hereditary title bestowed upon the city's rulers more than a century ago. During the modern era of peace, the area has become only more populous, profitable, and powerful, and the title is something of an anachronism. (notables: Vargas the Elder, Meritxell (formerly of Libèl-Lula Llançant), Vargas the Younger, Racquel (formerly of Cuervo Blanca), Ferran-Leon, Núria, Reimi-Anna, Bernat the Diplomat, Gemma (formerly of Garsa Astuta), Ariadna) Libèl-Lula Llançant (Pitching Dragonfly) A mercantile House of Ulamar, it is allied through marriage with the Waiting Moths of Ilaboca. The old head of the household, Hèctor, married a Travian woman from Grala Minor who still has something of a claim to title there because of the errant ways of the Travian heir to the Kopitar household, one Lenart Kopitar Namerno. (notables: Hèctor, Draga Kopitar Zmajcek (of Grala Minor), Ramon, Lenart) Cuervo Blanca (White Crow) A House with its historical strength in Ulamar, it has grown increasingly influential in the capital as well. Recently, one of its daughters married the heir to Arna D'espera. It is an old-blooded House with a long history, and boasted a Peacekeeper Guildmaster from its ranks in the 330's. Toro Estrident (Strident Bull) (notables: Bartomeu, Joana (formerly of Arna D'espera) Anguila Oculta (Hidden Eel) A House hailing from Elsamanca, a city in the Bladed Isles.